planetfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Fanon Wiki talk:Master Policy
My suggestion for rules *Respect all members. Do not flame for disagreeing with an opinion. *No sexual content. For example, porn or text including descriptions of sex. We don't need an "example"! *Swearing is not tolerated. That includes the F and SH word, as well as the N and other words. But crap, hell, damn, and words of lower insult are not included. *If a user is banned, respect his user page. No str00dlizaton. Nobody on the interwebs knows what Str00del is *NO WALRUS. ABSOLUTELY NO HACKING. Why caps? Feeds the trolls. Just "No hacking" *If you created a country, since that is your part of roleplay, you can control it, but you must let other users edit as well. That means no owning of an article. *Violence is tolerated, though it may be removed if it is too ''violent. *Don't make people feel bad. No insults of a group, religion or race. *This place is not biased. Not at all. Not politically, not religiously, not in any way. *Use good spelling and check your grammar. Bad grammar and spelling in a page will result in major edits or deletion. *No edit wars. Pages with edit wars will be blocked. *No promotion or talk of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. '''This is stupid. Why the CPFanon, we're not gonna base PF on them forever. *Planet Fanon has been confirmed to not be allowed to be advertised on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please do not advertise us there, or you risk a ban from that wiki and\or this wiki. You can't ban someone who does something on a completely different wiki, and you shouldn't give CPFanon attention either. *No advertising other wikis. This is to be fair. The only place you are allowed to link to another wiki is your user page and user talk (includes subpages). It's kinda hypocritical to do this because if it wasn't for adverstising this wiki on other wikis we wouldn't have so many traffic now, right? *Telling your age here will get you blocked from this wiki. This is to protect all the under thirteen year olds here. Telling your age unless you're under 13, right? *All users have rights, similar to human rights. They have the right to speak their mind, and the right to an opinion. Moderators that abuse their powers to manipulate opinions will be demoted and/or blocked. For more information on this, please vist DZGuymed's Talk Page. DZGuymed is not a leader, the link should be to the admins page or something ---- Dancing Penguin 17:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Good ideas. When I created this, it was smaller, but other admins made amendments (L4S did the CPFW rule) and some users requested changes if they were going to edit here anymore (Corai and E-114). Those are good ideas. But let's wait and see what other people say. For now I'll change the CPFW and the contact DZGuymed (I was the only admin at the time) stuff. [[User:DZGuymed|'''''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|''Feel the flames!'']] 19:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) We should make it a priority to make sure that grammar and spelling is used correctly on the wiki, and not use poor speech terms such as "a lot" or "like (an example of something)."--◔ChordSectorθ◕ 01:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC)